Safe in my Arms
by kataang4u
Summary: "Mako then proceeded to scoop me up, cradling me to his chest. I looked up into his furrowed brows, his amber eyes stared back. I welcomed the warmth of his body, snuggling closer. I tried to move my left arm so I held on to him a little, but I must have winced too much, he noticed." MakoxKorra, set right as they find Korra, but I mixed it up, just a little so its more Makorra.. :3
1. Korra's Point of View

**I'm suddenly hooked on Legend of Korra. Oh, wellll. I love it so much, especially Mako and Korra. MAKORRA. Hehehe. :D Ever mention how hard I ship them? AHHH, SO MUCH. I'm posting both chapters together, so they're both practically going up at the same time. Because if I'd made it one chapter, it would have ended up being around 4 or 5 thousand words ._. too long.  
**

**Just finished the Percabeth story, check that out! (: **

**Merr. I'm doing Korra's point of view first, then it'll switch out and repeat a part or two in his point of view. :D Because Mako is a protective son of a bitch ;D**

* * *

I felt the lightning hit me, as I fell to the ground. I tried frantically to remember how to redirect. _Something about not letting it pass through the heart.. How can I forget?_

"Augh!" I grunted as I hit the ground. I needed time. Just a few seconds, to regain my thoughts. No, that wouldn't happen, though. It was like being in the ring, there wasn't time to think. Dodge, and bend.

After one painful deep breath, I felt my insides burn as I stood and chopped open the door, freezing water as I ran, trapping Amon, not for long. I jumped, and molded the snow around me so that it was a shield as I slid down the mountainside.

_I made it! I'm relatively safe now! I didn't get my bending taken away! Take that, Amon! _ All four thoughts ran through my head simultaneously, that is, until I lost of footing. For about half a second, I was sure I was about to wet my pants. Darn root, if it hadn't gotten in my way, I might have made it. I hit the ground alot harder than what seemed possible, head first. I felt something around my left elbow go _pop! _the pain hit me almost instantly.

I hit the tree rolling, and I felt the shock of snow falling on my body. _I can't do this, _I thought as my vision danced with rolling blurs. I opened them again to find that it had gotten worse. I was bleeding out of scrapes, cuts, and possibly new scars. Even if they tried to heal me— _if _they ever found me— it would be too late. The cold or infection would kill me. Who knew how long I'd be out here, too long.

_You're a terrible excuse for an Avatar, _I told myself, setting my hand down as if I were going to try and stand up, yeah right. I only managed to flip myself over onto my back, so I could breathe right, without strain. That only sent a thousand electric pings of pain shooting through me, I gasped as I felt it fade. Something was _wrong. _I don't mean that in an obvious way, but I'd done something to my left arm that kept me from using it completely.

I stuck my good hand in the snow, and melted it. I tried to heal myself, and tried. I could barely look at that arm without wanting to puke. I must have fallen hard on it.

I tried to move my left arm again, no success. I grunted in pain, making a small groan before letting my eyes shut. The last thing I remembered was a pounding in my head, as I began to let go. I physically couldn't do this, and I decided I'd rather die than disappoint so many people. What help I was, I couldn't even airbend!

I thought about Mako. He was so happy with Asami. As much as I liked her, I couldn't say that I liked their relationship. I hated it, in fact. Which made me feel terrible, like dirt. Mako seemed really content with her, pleased almost. Except for the fact that he was with _her, _not _me. _

_I am dirt. _

I drifted into a slumber that felt quite inconceivable.

I jolted awake when I heard someone yell my name, and was automatically defensive, but my body screamed in disagreement when I tried to barely move. Let alone getting up off the ground.

_Right. I kind of fell. Tenzin is going to kill me. Oh, crap. I need to get up and pretend to be fine, because I am. I am fine. I am not hurt. _

My left arm and bleeding cuts begged to differ.

"Korra!" I heard the voice get louder. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't pinpoint who or where it was coming from. I shivered, still cold.

"Korra! Thank god!" I heard it again. It was a man. I heard him plummit down next to me, regaining his stance.

I felt hands on me, and made a groan, then found my voice buried deep. "I'm fine," I whispered, "J-Just chilly."

Mako chuckled, slightly impatient. "You don't look like you're okay." I felt his warm hand feel my wrist, checking my pulse. "Awful slow, there," I could imagine him shaking his head. "I should have known, I was so worried, Korra."

I swallowed, then opened my eyes. Mako was kneeling next to me, his eyes full of worry. My head pounded as I blinked, I was more than glad that_ he_ found me.

"I can walk," I tried to say, propping myself up on the side I could actually move. I smiled a cheesy smile, tempted to be a smart aleck and add a 'see?' in there. I did not, though, because his eyebrows closed in together, anger taking over his face. I flinched back.

"Korra, don't," He said, trying to keep calm. Then his face went back to being worried. I wondered what he was thinking at that moment.

Mako examined me, his eyes going from worried to angry. He shook his head, "This may hurt, I'm sorry, Korra. If I hurt you," He pauses and looks up then shakes his head. "just make a sound." He then proceeded to scoop me up, carrying me bridal style. I looked up into his furrowed brows, his amber eyes stared back. I welcomed the warmth of his body, snuggling closer. I tried to move my left arm so I held on to him a little, but I must have winced too much, he noticed. He scanned my body, where he could touch me, where it hurt. Particularly my neck.

"Korra," He said, his eyes somewhat soft, his voice angered. "What did that.. that _bastard _do to you?"

I struggled to keep my voice level. "I'll explain l-l-later," I told him, shivering again. I inhaled his scent, exhaling in shallow breaths.

I felt us sit down, probably on Oogi. I could feel my knees were over his legs, so he was still holding me close to himself. Mako hadn't gotten this close to me since we kissed, which was still quite a while ago. He moved a few strands of wet hair from my face, flitting over my neck. "Okay, then. You're safe now. Just relax."

"You found her!" Tenzin's voice echoed out soon enough. They must have split up.

I felt a blanket get draped around us, I still shivered pretty bad.

"Yeah, can you get the others?" Mako asked, his warm breath hitting my face. I shivered, anything now would have felt warm to me.

I heard Asami huff, sitting down next to Mako and I. "Guess she's safe." I mentally rolled my eyes, of course I was _now. _

"Now, anyways," Tenzin said for me, his voice still panicked. "We're lucky."

"I'm fine!" I insisted for the last time. I was the Avatar, I'd heal up great. I could feel Mako shaking with laughter. This made me angrier.

Mako rubbed small circles on my back, trying to be comforting. I probably blushed. _Probably._

Everything fell silent, except for the whistle that the wind made as we flew. It was nice, until I felt Oogi slow down, then a huge bump as we landed. Mako's arms tightened around me, as he stood up with me, I savored the time I had in the safety of his arms, his protection... Once in a while, even the Avatar needed protection. Mako fixed the blanket so it covered some of my face, up to my nose. I was still cold.

As we stepped down, I felt them handing me off, Tenzin taking me to be healed, or to try and heal me, at least. I wasn't sure if it would work or not. The odds seemed to always be against me. I didn't want to be healed, I didn't want to leave Mako's arms.

"I'm going with you," Mako demanded.

"No," Tenzin said immediately. "It takes time to be healed, you go to sleep. She'll be up at some point this week."

_"This week? _It'll take that long?" Mako sighed to calm himself. "You're right, I'll go rest for a bit."

_Good, go rest, Mako. You earned it, _I thought, beginning to fall into a slumber myself. I went to tilt my head, but felt a small prick on my neck, and winced again. It wasn't anything painful, but it was a just like a needle.

My mind was full of thousands of different thoughts, each one either about Mako, or the fact that he held me. He found me. He worried about me. And got protective. _Over me._

That night, I dreamed about him. No nightmares, no fear. The next night, I wouldn't have been so lucky. But for tonight, I was whole. Tonight, I let my imagination run wild.

Despite being beaten a few times and falling off the side of a mountain, and being in the cold for a few hours, I was almost pleased.

* * *

**Guys, I love writing this! ^.^ **

**The next chapter is going to be in Mako's POV, writing that right now, for the win. Aaand the aftermath. Whoa, if you review, i'll give you a cookie! :3**

**So, review for me, please? (:**


	2. Mako's Point of View

Asami put her arm around me, but I removed it. Until we found Korra, I wouldn't be in the mood for any talking. I worried; what if we were too late? No, we couldn't be, Korra was a fighter. She'd be there.

On the other hand, I couldn't picture her cold and still. I couldn't picture her not cracking a joke every other minute, I couldn't picture us _not _arguing. I couldn't picture her eyes rolled back. I could, however, picture myself killing the coldhearted asshole who hurt her in any kind of a way. I would make sure they never bothered anyone ever again.

I wouldn't allow myself to lose her because I wasn't protecting her! I loved this woman! I couldn't—love? When did love play into this? We could just be friends, and I could still worry about her.

_I'm still sure it's love, _a voice in my mind sang. I decided thinking about it wouldn't help my case.

"There!" Tenzin breathed, pointed at the mass of snow that had recently fallen off the side of a nearby hill.

Korra was strong, she could stand her ground, but what if she was down there someplace? It might take us hours to find her, but by then... No, I couldn't afford to think like that.

The bison landed in the clearest spot we could find in the forest; Bolin, and I looked in the forest while Asami, Lin, and Tenzin searched the nearby house.

"We'll find her, bro," Bolin assured me, while Asami put her hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I wasn't thinking about the creamy skinned green eyed girl, though. I was thinking about the brown haired, electric blue eyed waterbender.

I set out East, while Bolin went North. We decided if one of us found her, we'd set up a flare of either fire, or earth. For some twisted and sick reason, I hoped to be the one to find her. Why? I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about _Korra _needing _my _help seemed odd. She always helped us out, instead of the vice versa. Joined the team, let us stay with her, helped find Bolin.

"Korra!" I yelled, snapping out of thought. "Korra!"

I ran toward a tree, someone was layed against it, a pathway of snow behind them showed that they fell, and fell fast, at that. She moved. My heart should have exploded right then and there, Korra was there.

I half fell, half kneeled down next to her. "Korra, thank god!" My eyes roamed over her body, that looked broken. She bled from several different spots, but especially on the left side. Her right side was bad bleeding and bruised already, but alot better than the left. I touched her neck, feeling for her pulse.

She groaned, she was definitley in a world of pain. "I'm fine," Korra said, her voice hoarse and froggy. "J-Just chilly." I didn't like how she stuttered. I wanted to ask a million questions, how long she'd been here, or what kind of an asshole hurt her. I wanted to reassure her she'd be okay, but Korra was too smart to believe it.

I chuckled, not out of humor, but from how Korra kept trying to blow this off like it was _nothing. _Maybe to her, but to me, I almost lost her. And I couldn't live with myself if I lost her. "You don't look like you're okay," I choked, applying pressure with my sleeve to her neck, one of the wounds I was most worried about, next to numerous other ones. I then picked up her now-fragile looking wrist and felt her pulse again. She was at 61 beats per minute, just below the normal seventy. I needed to get her out of here, pronto.

Korra opened her eyes, which were more bloodshot then blue. She tried telling me she was fine, too. She wasn't _fine_. I felt myself get worked up, blood boiled. I was pretty sure I'd burn down the forest if Korra weren't here to ground me.

"I can walk," she told me, using her right hand to barely hold herself up. I seriously doubted she could crawl, let alone walk.

"Korra, don't," I murmured, my voice low. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. Hurt and helpless. So vulnerable.

She raised her eyebrows, she must have seen me get angry. I tried to regain myself for the hundreth time, and murmured, "This may hurt. If I hurt you," _God forbid. _"Just make a sound." I braced myself for her weight, but was again surprised by how light Korra is. I cradled her close to me, I wouldn't be letting her go off alone for a while. Korra raised her head so she could look at me, her eyes weak. I smirked; she was trying to act like she was okay for me.

I held her in my arms, and felt the haunting feeling of Korra shivering over and over. Her head was on my chest, eyes closed. Her arm looked more than uncomfortable, but I didn't dare touch it. Instead, she tried moving it so it was in the right spot, only for pain to make her flinch.

I lost it. She was in _more than enough _pain now. I couldn't watch it. "Korra.. What did that _bastard _do to you?" I growled, watching her gasp in pain.

She sighed, trying to keep her breath going in and out her nose. "I'll explain l-l-later." Korra took a deep breath, her chest crumpling down against mine in small exhales.

I didn't know if I could wait until later. I wanted to know who and what they did, so I could hunt them down and make sure they never saw the light of day again, bender or equalist, I didn't care.

A deep voice pulled me from my silence. "You found her!" Tenzin cried, his forehead crease going smooth. I sighed as Tenzin pulled a dry blanket out from the pack on Oogi's back and put it on top of Korra and I, though I adjusted it so she had alot more on her.

"Yeah, can you get the others?"

Tenzin seemed to think twice about leaving us alone, but then nodded. I had probably another five minutes with her, before we'd be on our way back to Republic City.

Asami was the first to get back on, and I could see her eyes get darker and darker each time I mentioned, touched, or worried about Korra. She huffed. "Guess she's safe."

Tenzin, Bolin, and Lin were right behind her. Bolin winked at me, looking from the limp girl in my arms to me. I rolled my eyes back, a mental _shut up, Bolin. _

"Now, anyways," Tenzin stood up for Korra, though I was sure Korra was still listening and was fuming. "We're lucky."

Korra stirred, mumbling into my chest, "I'm fine!" I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was being too absurd. She was going to pout, and I knew it. I felt my thumb making doodles on her back, but went with it, Korra seemed to breath more even as I did.

As we approached the island, I knew the girl in my arms would be taken from me, to be healed or put in bed, one or the other. I assumed she'd be healed first.

As I stood back up with Korra, her right hand flew up to my chest, weakly gripping the fabric of my shirt. I smiled, she didn't want to leave me, either. Of course not. I pulled the blanket over her mouth and cheeks, and she responded by trying to smile.

Almost.

Tenzin held out his arms to take her, I mentally frowned. I lifted her up higher, and Tenzin met he half way to take her. You could see something different in her face once we handed her off.

"I'm going with you," I told Tenzin, not expecting him to actually let me.

"No," he said half a second later, "It takes time to be healed, you go to sleep. She'll be up at some point this week,"

"_This week? _It'll be that long?" I asked, outraged. It couldn't take that much time! It just couldn't! I took a few deep breaths, "You're right. I'll go rest for a bit."

I could see that Korra was bleeding again, around the same place I was concerned about earlier.

I headed toward the men's dorm rooms, ready for a few hours of sleep. Then I'd get up, and wait for Korra to wake up.

I changed into an undershirt and boxers, laying on top of the covers, staring out a nearby window. I could see across the building, where Korra's room was.

My eyes roamed to the ceiling. Eventually, I lulled into a dark night of sleep.

My dreams were never great.

Never.

_I was eight. I was walking with my parents and a six year old Bolin, who was rambling about how great the element show was. He especially enjoyed the earthbending, he promised he'd get as good as the people on stage. Mom laughed, her beautiful teeth gleaming in the sun. _

_The clouds seemed to be following us, everywhere we went. Until then, the day was great. The storm began around five in the evening, when the strange men began to follow us. They'd finally stopped us, cornered us in an alley. "Seems like a great bunch," One said, smirking like an idiot. _

"_Sure does," the other one agreed, taking my father by the arm, pushing him over. _

"_Stop!" My mom tried to choke, before she, too, was on the ground. _

_I pulled Bolin in the meantime behind dumpsters and told him to keep quiet. I had to watch as firebenders stole our money, and left my parents cold and dead right there in the street as it stormed. _

_I remember shaking them, and shaking them. Crying for them to get up, because it was getting dark. They didn't respond like Korra did. They stayed still. Grew cold. I had no choice but to eave them behind as we ran, to make a living. I had to keep Bolin safe. _

The nightmare always happened like that, but tonight it took a twist.

_Amon held Bolin with one hand, Korra with the other. She was straining, next to Bolin who was still. Amon laughed as he threw them on the ground, bloodbending them both into kneeling positions, he took Korra's bending, and she dropped like a fly, convulsing. _

"_Mako!" Bolin yelled, "Help!"_

_I couldn't move, though. I was trapped. _

"_Mako!" He screamed one last time before he, too, dropped. _

I sat straight up in the bed. I looked around, still in my room. I gasped, beaded in sweat. I decided I needed to be there when Korra woke up, and stood. I changed back into clothes, and checked the wooden clock next to the desk. It was about five in the morning, which worked fine for me. Eight hours was alot more than what I planned on.

I threw my father's red scarf around my neck, and walked down the hall so I could walk to the girl's side. I swallowed, and opened the door to find Pema already there. "Oh, Mako!" She smiled at me. "You're up, you want to watch her for a while?"

"Yeah, if I can," I said politely. Pema was nice to visitors, and a wonderful mother. I had nothing against her, so I was sure to be extra gentleman around her. "What's the damage?"

"Thank you, and she has two fractured ribs, broken arm up to her shoulder, a pulled muscle in her calf, and bruises on every inch of her body. We're still watching that cut on her neck."

My forehead creased. Korra had been broken, and was now being put back together, sewed back at the seams. "Okay, get some rest. I've got her now."

I sat down next to her bed, Korra's hair was down, and surprisingly, very long. Her eyelashes seemed longer when she slept, too. She was on her back, goosebumps visible on her arms. I could see where she had fallen and had scars. Even with healing, it was bad. Her neck had at least forty scrapes on it, and her left arm was braced.

I knew there would be plenty more on her legs, which were thankfully covered up. I didn't know if I could handle _more _injuries on her body.

She breathed even, but you even while she slept, she was cautious. Korra took small breaths, inhaling then slowly exhaling.

She was beautiful when she slept. I wondered what it would be like to have her against me, safely asleep in my arms. If she'd go right to sleep, or if we'd just enjoy the company. Suddenly, she grunted. Before this, I would have ignored her. Now, it was different.

She moved her right hand quickly so that it was next to her head, she gripped her pillow so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Korra," I whispered, moving hair from her face, letting my fingers linger there. Korra loosened up her grip on the pillow, exhaling again, going back into her pattern. Her skin was still cold, but I thanked god that she didn't have a fever so far.

It only took about twenty five minutes after that before she opened her eyes for the first time. They were again a normal color, she smiled, then winced.

"Mako, you're here!" She exclaimed the best she could, as loud as her voice would allow, which wasn't loud at all, it was a little more than a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here," I whispered, smiling. "I was so worried."

She bit her lip, "How much rest have you gotten?"

She was asking about me? _Worried about me? _She was so selfless, she didn't care about herself, but cared about other people's health. She was going to make one _outstanding _avatar.

"Don't worry about me, baby. Don't worry about me," I said, letting my forehead smooth out.

She just blushed.

* * *

**Yeah! I love writing in his point of view! :D Let me make it clear: I'm always, ALWAYS going to make Mako super protective. It only makes sense since he lost his parents and couldn't protect them, so now he protects everyone he loves.. yeah. **

**All I want for Christmas is a Mako! ;D**

**And reviews? :P  
**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


	3. Chasing Cars

**Hi, there loves ^.^ I owe everyone cookies now, I know. :3 **

* * *

_Korra's POV_

"Don't worry about me, baby. Don't worry about me," Mako said, his face gentle. I felt my face flush as I smiled. _Baby. _I'd never seen him so calm, so.. so well, _gentle_. That's all I can say, that he was so at ease. I let my head fall back on a rock hard pillow, I wasn't tired, but my body was. I felt like if I moved, it would cause so much more exhaustion.

"So, how long am I out?" I asked, watching his expression go from calm to angered.

"At least a week. You have bruises everywhere, two fractured ribs, a broken arm, and alongside all the other scrapes you got, there's a huge cut on your neck."

"I don't feel that hurt," I said, lying. "I feel great, actually."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do you?"

"Mm, I could run a marathon." I said, praying he won't expect me to get up, but knowing Mako, he won't believe it until he sees it with his own eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind if I left?"

"No! Don't go! Er, as in 'no', I meant I wouldn't mind."

Mako chuckled. "You're too selfless."

I shook my head, the pain from the cut on my neck screaming at me. I decided laying my head down right now would be best. I proceeded to lay it back down, turning on my right side away from Mako. I wasn't selfless. I wasn't relatively close, was I? Mako's footsteps came closer to me, so he was on the other side of the bed, facing me. He knelt down so we were at the same height, our faces an inch apart.

"I like your hair down," he whispered, his mint breath blowing in my face again. I reached up with my good arm and touched his scarf. I ran my fingers over his chest, then stopped. What was I doing? Mako had a girlfriend. One that he loved very, very much.

"Mako, I think it would be best if you left," I whispered, saving Asami the pain. I felt a tear run down my cheek, landing on the mattress.

"Are you in pain?" His voice was alarmed as I flipped onto my back.

I considered this, I wasn't in physical pain. Telling him I wasn't wouldn't exactly be a lie. "No, I'm not in _any_ pain," I promised him, now that was a lie.

He sat back down in his spot next to the left side of the bed. "I'm staying."

"Why? I'm not dead, you can go back to not talking to me," I said harshly, in an argumentative mood. Or if you wanted me to put it plainly, I was in a really bad mood, though I think I had the right to be in a bad mood at that point.

"That's not it!" He whipped back, just as harsh. "I almost lost my mind when I figured out what actually happened to you, Korra. I thought I wouldn't see you again, and I couldn't stand that idea."

He was worried about me. This, I knew. But he thought I'd been _killed_? No wonder he was so fired up when he got to me last night. He'd seemed alot angrier than what he should have been, and now I know why. Our faces were less than two inches apart again.

"If he'd of gotten any closer to you.."

I looked at the ceiling, where was this sudden protectiveness coming from? Mako stood up, sighing in anger. I watched him walk towards the closed door. "Wait!" I cried, "Don't.. please."

His eyes met mine from across the room. "Asami's wondering where I am." Of course he'd go running back to Asami. I wished that if he was going to be with her, hey wouldn't toy with my emotions! I mean, if he were so content with being with Asami, he wouldn't have carried me back, kissed my forehead, called me "baby"...

"Mako, please," I pleaded, tears brimming my eyes. "Just this once, do what I say."

He shook his head, running his fingers through his spiky hair. He opened the door, and then closed it tight behind him.

I was then alone, just me, myself, and I. I gulped, what did I do wrong? I shouldn't have let myself get close to Mako, I knew all along that this would happen. This was the second time he had to reject me, the second time I'd felt my stomach drop in that one and only way.

I bit my lip and stared at my battered arms. They were probably scarred. Along with the rest of my body, most likely. I hit my head against the pillows, and let the tears stream. What did I do wrong? There must have been something I _did. _

The pillow soon enough had been soaked in my salty tears. I needed just a few minutes to let myself cry. I hadn't had a good cry in a long time, and having one now would be acceptable enough.

I stared at the clock that hung right across from me. It was seven thirty in the morning by the time I was done letting it out. I bended some water from my pillow (sad, right?) and put it on my bad arm, hoping that it would help it heal.

Nothing.

I bit my lip, and then tried focusing on my legs. I could move them now, well enough, actually. I dragged myself into a sitting position on the bed, so my feet touched the cold wooden floor.

I stood, wobbling a little bit. I could do this! I slowly made my way to the door, opening it quietly and then closing it. By now, Tenzin and the kids would be meditating out in the garden. I slid on boots, and walked to the nearest exit. I could hear Asami and Mako talking in her bedroom as I passed by.

"Wait.._ I hear footsteps," _I heard Mako say, and I made a full-on run for it. Which wasn't smart. I made it out the door, and then felt the scorching in my ribs. Ouch, right, I fractured two of those.

I walked the rest of the way to the garden, meeting Tenzin there. His eyes snapped open upon hearing me. "Korra! What are you doing here?" He snapped, "Go back to bed!"

"I need to calm down, to meditate," I explained, the first time those words came out of my mouth.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Very well, sit." I obeyed, happy to rest. He kept his eyes open, watching me. "You look very pale," he pointed out, still iffy about letting me stay. I gave him the infamous _"I'm fine, stop talking" _look. "Better tell that to your friends.." Tenzin said quiet, and I turned a little to fast to see who was coming to force me inside.

Mako and his girlfriend. Of course. Asami seemed to be yelling something at him, making my situation worse. Now he was _extremely _upset with me.

Mako threw his hands up in the air. "What in the world do you think you're doing? How did you get out here?" Asami frowned at me, then scowled at Mako.

"I walked, and I'm meditating."

"Yeah, right!" Mako said, reaching for my hand. I stayed in the exact same form. He reached down and gently pulled me up, trying not to touch my hurt limbs. I tried to wiggle from his arms, but he was so much stronger than me.. right I regained strength, he was in for it... I would get him back ten times harder, and whoop his butt, avatar style.

"Hey!" I protested. Mako mouthed 'your welcome' to Tenzin, then continued dragging me inside. "You know that in a week, when I'm completely healed, you're so going to die! I was just _fine _out there! Stop being pushy!"

Mako opened my door, then pulled me inside, leaving Asami out. He let me fall into bed, and I huffed in pain. I stood back up, only to feel a real grip this time on my waist. "You don't need to babysit me," I said, trying to remove his arms from me. I bended water from a cup next to my bed and went to slap him upside the head, only to be countered with fire.

Mako kept his grip on me tight, but still loose so he wouldn't hurt me. He stood closer to me than what seemed possible. He leaned in close, and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to be clear about this. Tenzin is under stress. You won't leave this room until you're fully healed. Hear me?"

"No! I _will _leave!" I yelled back, cutting him off.

"You won't!" He yelled louder, and I flinched. He hadn't yelled at me like _that _before. We'd had spats, but we _didn't ever_ full-out scream at one another.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Please. Listen to me." He whispered, his expression now soft.

"Listen to _me," _I said, poking his chest. "You've been toying with me, while you're with Asami! You know how much that hurts, Mako? Oh, and the _best part, _you _know _I have feelings for you! You know it! And you just keep on throwing me around like I'm dirt!" I yelled back, "I always played it off, _he's confused, he's hurt._" I babbled on about it until I saw his angered expression. I stopped when that. It was my turn to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mako. I should have kept that to myself."

He shook his head, his fingers trailing up and down my back. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling, regretting everything I'd previously said. I didn't mean any of it, so what was the point in saying it? I felt his fingers play with the fabric of my tank top, his warm fingers touching my bare skin. He moved his hand back to my waist, relaxing his jaw.

"I broke up with Asami," he admitted. "It was about three days ago."

That hit me like a semi. On normal circumstances, I would have been angry with him for not telling me sooner. But all I felt was one of the many knots in my stomach disappear. I smiled the best I could without pain.

"I still had no right to tell you all that," I whispered, "I feel pretty lousy." I looked down, only for Mako to match me, our eyes connecting.

Mako leaned in a little more, our foreheads touching. "Close your eyes," he commanded, and for once, I obeyed him.

I slid them shut. I could feel Mako's face getting closer and closer as my heart picked up. This was finally happening, wasn't it?

Our lips touched, and we both sort of let go. I moved my hands from my sides to his neck, playing with hairs on the back of his neck. He gripped my waist, pulling me to his lap. I could feel the tension and anger in the kiss; as it melted away, our lips moving in sync to one another's. Once I was securely in his lap, he moved one of his hands to my neck, keeping the other wrapped around me. It sent chills running through me as his hand on my neck angled my head for better access.

He pulled away, after he was satisfied with himself, and I let my head fall back on his shoulder when he sat straight, no longer leaning down for me. We were both gasping for air, my face more flushed than his.

"Whoa," I said into his skin.

He chuckled, "Okay, off to bed for you, sleeping beauty."

For the second time, I listened. And at the same time, decided. I didn't want Mako, I didn't yearn for him. I decided that I absolutely _needed _him by my side.

The word need is strong, but covers it. Case closed, I needed Mako.

I layed down, praying to god that the kiss wasn't a dream. I drifted back off to sleep, Mako playing with my hair as I fell into slumber.

* * *

**Three-shot? O_o **

**Depending on how I feel tonight, I might make the next chapter in Mako's point of view. That, or I just won't make another.**

**Sure was. I owe some people cookies now, don't I? aw.  
Anyway, reviews make the Fanfiction world go 'round! :D So, please just take a moment and review!  
xoxo, -Kataang (:  
**


	4. Safe & Sound

**PLEASE READ: There are a few things that I added, and yes, they aren't in the previous chapter. It wouldn't make sense for Korra to remember _everything, _though. Mako wasn't injured, sleep deprived, or in any danger throughout the story, so he remembers mostly everything. Korra does not.  
Hehe, plus it's someone reviewed today, saying it was their birthday, everyone sing Happy Birthday! :D**

**Mako's POV, lets do this! :D**

* * *

Korra's expression twisted. "I don't feel that hurt," her voice wobbled, giving her lie away. "I feel great, actually." You could see that she was debating getting up to show me, I decided distraction would be the best way to go.

"Oh, do you?" I asked, smirking. She would either admit she lied, or try to go with it. This could be fun, actually. Not _fun, _but good for her. Korra needed a smile or two.

She nodded, her face puckering in pain. I about called the healers in by now again. "Mm, I could run a marathon." I raised the other eyebrow, she didn't actually believe she was that well, did she? If only Korra could see her in bed, weak and helpless. I wondered if she would have lived had I not found her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I left?" I asked, thinking out loud. _Stop, Mako. Right now._

"No! Don't!" She shouted, a little too loud for her throat to handle. I pursed my lips, she didn't want for me to leave her, that was a good sign in my book. "Er, as in 'no', I meant I wouldn't mind," she lied a little more smoothly, but still badly.

I figured that knowing Korra, she wouldn't want to make this too awkward. She cared about keeping us just friends, while she thinks that Asami and I are still together. I remembered how upset Asami was when I broke up with her, she claimed that I only wanted Korra because she is the avatar, which is completely wrong. Korra cared about everyone _but _herself, she was selfless, brave, beautiful..

Which reminded me. "You're too selfless," I said, checking the clock. It was still only about five forty-five. Korra shook her head, an obvious denial. She closed her eyes and exhaled through a pain, then turned in one swift movement away from me.

I rolled my eyes. She might be immobile, but I could move just fine. I made a big deal out of walking to the other side of the bed, crouching down in front of her. I leaned in, yearning to be closer to this girl.

Brown locks of hair hung down in her face, some strands covering her eyes. Some strange and perverted reason, I _liked _it. "I like your hair down," I admitted sheepishly. Her eyes lit up, the kind of happiness I'd missed on her face. She reached up, and tucked my scarf back into place, letting her hand linger on my chest. Then, something killed her light. She frowned once again, wincing her eyes shut like she was trying to rid herself of a nightmare.

"Mako, I think it would be best if you left," She whispered, mystery in her voice. I was alarmed by it, whatever was hurting her, I wanted to get rid of it so that she'd smile once again.

"Are you in pain?"

Korra considered this, as if she were looking for a way around my question. Not finding a way to ignore it or pass it, she sighed. "I'm not in _any _pain."

I settled into my position. Then why did she want me to leave her alone? "I'm staying," I decided without thought. Korra wasn't pleased with my answer. I felt something inside me burst. Had she changed her mind about having feelings for me? About our kiss that one night, when Bolin saw us?

Okay, maybe we both regretted hurting Bolin. But still, both of us seemed to _enjoy _the kiss at very least.

"Why? I'm not dead, you can go back to not talking to me," Korra whispered, pain this time not on her expression, but in the words.

It didn't matter to me that she wasn't _dead. _It mattered that he'd tried touching her in the first place! If he'd killed her, I would have had to go after Tarrlok, no matter who did it! She didn't think I cared about her! "That's not it!" I yelled, "I almost lost my mind when I figured out what actually happened to you, Korra. I thought I wouldn't see you again, and I couldn't stand that idea!"

We were less than an inch apart, so I straightened back up, Korra's eyes on the ceiling above. "If he'd gotten any closer to you..," I warned. Still no response.

I was already frustrated! She drove me crazy, why couldn't we have a normal conversation? Oh, right. Opposites.

I stood up, I needed to clear my head. Her dainty voice rang out, "Wait! Don't.. Please."

My fingers were curled around the doorknob already. It only took a few seconds to retreat. She needed sleep, and I needed time to calm down. I gulped, then turned the doorknob, not opening the door yet.

"Mako, _please!" _She begged. I'd always loved the way she said my name. It almost fell off her tongue, coming out in my name. Now, when she said it, tears were in her eyes, making them look icy blue. "Just this once, do what I say."

"Asami's wondering where I am," I muttered, my lame excuse believable. I stepped out, and closed the door behind her. I'd _made her cry. _Korra never deserved to cry, no matter who made her do it. She always looked out for other people, and just this once could have used me to look over her.

But I didn't. And she was probably in there crying over me.

I felt an arm on my shoulder, "Mako, can we talk?" Asami asked, turning and expecting me to follow. I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I followed reluctantly, crossing my arms.

She sat down on her bed, I stood by the closed door.

Asami cut to the chase. "Well, I wanted to know why you were in Korra's room."

"We were talking."

_"Yelling," _Asami corrected me, "You guys were yelling."

She listened in? When? "You eavesdropped?"

"Is there anyone coming?" Asami asked, closing her window.

I took a second to listen, I was about to confirm that there was nobody, until we both heard the slow steps. "Wait, I hear footsteps."

I popped my head out the door, seeing nobody in the hall, but hearing Tenzin's outraged voice from outside. _"Go back to bed!" _They echoed, and I realized, a very weak looking Korra sat out next to him and the children, _meditating._

Were her priorities not straight? I about ripped the door from its hinges as I speed walked out to the garden. "Mako! We have to talk!" Asami yelled in the background, though I wasn't hearing it very well. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw that she wasn't in pain, as I looked down on her.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? How did you get out here?" Asami interlocked her arm with mine, frowning all around. I know for sure she didn't—

"I walked, and I'm meditating." —Walk.

I couldn't think of anything to say, other than, "Yeah.. right." I held my hand out to help her up, gently removing Asami's arm from mine. I expected for Korra to come to her senses and reach up for my help, instead of staying on the ground, unmovable.

I reached down and let my hand find her wrist, pulling her up with me, against my body. I knew she was plotting my 'death' right about now, planning on how she'd get me back. I didn't care, and kept moving. "Hey!" she protested underneath my arm. I looked back once more at Tenzin, who was now mouthing a thank-you.

I nodded, and helped a very upset Korra inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"You don't need to babysit me," Korra explained, eyeing a cup of water next to her bedside. Anything for her was considered bendable, since she _could _have already firebended my butt out of here, but she and I both an Agni Kai wasn't necessary right now. She moved her wrist the slightest bit, and the water suddenly fell at once when I'd used the smallest bit of bending.

Korra relaxed in my arms, I wished that just for a second, she'd willingly let he hold her, like yesterday..

She then tensed up again, trying to remove my arms. I positioned myself closer, leaning down further, my lips on the sensitive skin below her ear. She got a chill, making me smile, she unwillingly had to hang on to me for balance. "I'm going to be clear about this. Tenzin is under stress, you won't leave this room until you're fully healed. Hear me?" I whispered, letting my mouth linger next to her jaw, before pulling away.

"No, I _will _leave!" She yelled back, regaining balance as I pulled away from her.

"You won't!" I said in a hard voice. Maybe if I kept saying it, she'd finally go with it, but I knew Korra well enough, she wasn't the one to listen to others. She looked like she'd been slapped, looking down at our feet. "I'm sorry, Korra," I said in my lowest voice. I didn't want us to fight and I could tell that she didn't want to, either. "Please. Just listen to me."

"Listen to _me," _Korra's small finger poked my chest, though I didn't feel anything. ""You've been toying with me, while you're with Asami! You know how much that hurts, Mako? Oh, and the _best part, _you _know _I have feelings for you! You know it! And you just keep on throwing me around like I'm dirt!" She yelled, letting me know what she was really thinking. And the truth in plain English, it sucked. I just held her tight as she kept going. I wanted to go back in time and kick myself, how could I do that? "I always played it off, _he's confused, he's hurt!" _I was angry with myself, why did I not stop her from being in so much pain?

Korra stopped babbling for a minute. "I'm so sorry, Mako. I should have kept that to myself," She murmured, turning red.

I shook my head, I always wanted the truth from Korra. No matter how ugly. I rubbed up and down her back while playing with the velvety fabric of her top. Not for the reasons you think, just because I simply needed something else to focus on. When my fingers touched her cold skin, I shied away, moving my hands back to her waist, welcoming her head on my chest, her fingers fixing the scarf again.

I knew then, that we were done fighting. I smirked. "I broke up with Asami, by the way." I paused, adding, "It was about three days ago."

You could see Korra trying to hide her apparent smile. She wasn't angry I hadn't told her until now, for goodness's sake, she just got home safe _last night. _

"I still had no right telling you that," Korra whispered as I moved us so that we sat on the bed. Sure she did, I _wanted _that all along, the truth from her. "I feel pretty lousy." This hit me. She felt like crap, because she told me something I needed to hear. She looked down, her eyes more than sad. I lowered my head so we were a little closer to the same height.

"Close your eyes," I said without thinking, earning Korra's eyes again. For about the first time, she did what I said, and slid her eyes shut.

"Mako.." She whispered, question in her voice. But she kept her eyes shut.

I felt something inside me pick up, as I leaned in, tilting my head a little. I kissed her, letting my lips go as Korra moved her arms behind my neck, a few of her uninjured fingers knotting in my hair, pulling me down to her. I braced Korra, and pulled her into my lap, my impatient gene cutting to the chase. Korra's hand slid down to my jaw, leaving it there while her other hand still went wild in my hair. I decided to mimic her, and left one land wrapped around her waist while angling her head so my lips could have more of her.

I was the first to pull away, listening to Korra gasp for air, this time in a good way. She let her head fall back into my neck, nuzzling her cheek into my shoulder. This was perfect, completely perfect. _My girl _was laying in my lap, arms wrapped around me, my name on the tip of her tongue.

And the same went for me; I hugged Korra to my chest, protecting her from whatever threatened her.

"Whoa," Korra rang out, breaking our comfortable silence.

I chuckled, "Okay, off to bed for you, sleeping beauty."

Korra stared up into me, tightening her arms behind my neck, before breaking off, and rolling under the covers.

As she fell asleep, she whispered, "Mako, Stay."

Did I ever mention how much I love the way she says my name?

I do.

* * *

**Last chapter, folks! D: **

**I'll sprinkle in a few Makorra one-shots, and a story here and there, promise. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, not mine. D:**

**Love you guys! Please, please review! :D **


	5. Author Note: Sorry, guys!

**Hey! My account is going to be disabled, meaning that I can't post from it anymore, due to complications with my email address. The stories will still be up, but I cannot post. Which is retarded, but whatever.**

**So, being the smart aleck I am, I made a completely new account under a new email I am only using for Fanfiction. The user name is "Kataang4u is Back".. That's where the smart aleck stuff plays in.. Haha.**

**But on a serious note, I can't post from that account for another two days. Operation: Waiting Game is a go! **

**I really hope you guys will check out my new account in a few days once I can post, everything I've been working on will spam the Legend of Korra archive. (:**

**Love you guys, hope to see you in the next account! :D**

**-xoxo, Kataang4u, for the last time.(: [Oh, i'll be back *grins*]**


End file.
